Another's Pain: A Draco Malfoy story
by Fe Fe
Summary: there is a new student at Hogwarts with a big secret... what if the great dracomalfoy starts to fall for her? i hate summeries so read to find out what happens
1. chapters 1 and 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Adreinne!! Now leave it be! Enjoy the story!  
  
Another's Pain: A Draco Malfoy Story  
  
Chapter 1: A new student at Hogwarts  
As the Hogwart's train pulled out of platform 9 3/4 , students took their seats in the various carts. Adrienne walked until she found an empty cart where she could sit. She put her headphones on, blaring her music and drifted off to sleep.  
"What are you doing? Put it down Brian." "I don't think so sis. You don't know what it's like, I have to do this, for you." **Bang**  
Adrienne jolted awake when she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She pulled her headphones off of her ears. "Can I help you?" she asked politely, but breathing deeply from her dream. She looked up into gray eyes of the young man who awoke her. "This is our stop," he said, staring at her. She was feeling a little unnerved at him staring so she stood up and replied, "Thank you." She turned and left down the aisle to exit the train.  
  
"Parkinson," yelled the boy. "Yes, Draco?" she asked popping out of a cart behind him. "Do you know who that girl is?" he asked nudging his head at the window. Pansy looked and said, "No, but if I didn't know better, I'd think she was another Weasley with that hair." Draco hmmfed and got off the train to escort the first years toward Hagrid. Chapter 2: It's not nice to stare  
Everyone was now seated at their house tables getting ready to eat their feast. Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "First, I'd like to welcome all the first years and new students. Second, Filch would like me to remind you once again that the third floor corridor is off limits to ALL students. Third, enjoy the meal," he said and food suddenly appeared on the tables. "Hi, I'm Cho, what's your name?" an Asian girl asked Adrienne. "I'm Adrienne." Cho continued to talk to her, even thought Adrienne wasn't listening. She suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up to see the guy who had woken her up on the train staring at her. Adrienne shifted uneasily in her seat and then excused herself from the table.  
As soon as she left the great hall, she realized that she had no idea where her common room was or the password. She contemplated going back in, but knew she wouldn't be able to stand anymore of Cho's babbling. She started down the hall to her left, looking at all of the paintings on the wall. She stopped at the end of the hall to look out the window. She saw a breathtaking view with the sun setting. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Adrienne heard a voice say behind her. She turned her head to see that same boy. "Beauty doesn't last," were the only words she whispered. They stood in silence for a minute or two before Adrienne spoke up, "It's not nice to stare at people you know." "I wasn't staring," The boy said a little to quickly. Adrienne laughed and said in reply, "If you say so."  
"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy," the boy said extending his hand to her. "I'm Adrienne," She said shaking his hand. "I'm Head Boy this year, so if you need anything, you can ask me." 'What the hell did I just say?' Draco asked himself. 'I think I'm losing my mind!' Adrienne smiled at him and said, "Thanks, you can do me a favor right now if its not too much trouble." "Uh, what is it?" he asked getting a little nervous. 'What is wrong with me? Am I coming down with something or what?' "Show me to my common room and tell me my password." "Sure, sure I can do that. It's this way," he said leading her back towards the great hall.  
Just as they passed by the great hall doors, Draco's two goons, Crabe and Goyle came running. "Hey Draco! Why'd you leave dinner early?" Goyle asked. "I'm doing my job," Draco said motioning his head towards Adrienne. "Ohhh, your job eh? Working already are we?" Blaise said from behind Crabbe and Goyle. "My Head Boy job Zambini, get your head out of the clouds."  
With that, Draco continued down towards the Ravenclaw common room. He glanced back over his shoulder to see if she had followed, and sure enough she had. They walked for about five minutes before stopping at a portrait of an elderly wizard. "Barfing Beans," Draco said, and the portrait swung open. "Well I have to say the password is very original," Adrienne giggled. "Thank you for showing me the way here." "It was no problem." Draco turned to leave when he heard her call his name. He turned back around and she said, "You have some very interesting friends." He chuckled at her comment and nodded his head. She waved her hand goodbye to him before stepping inside the portrait hole.  
'What is going on with me?' Draco asked himself. He had never felt this way about anyone before. His heartbeat had quickened and his palms clammy. 'Must be coming down with something.' AN: wow the great Draco Malfoy getting a little nervous? Never thought that would happen. 


	2. ch3:friendships and enemies

Chapter 3: friendships and enemies  
  
Adrienne was walking down the hall to her potions class the next day, which she happened to have first. She had heard many stories about the teacher Professor Snape, and was dreading going there. She stepped into the classroom and took an empty seat next to another redhead. "There will be no talking in my classroom, now do the potion on the board and I expect it to be done by the end of this class." Snape announced to his students. "Wow, he doesn't waste any time does he?" Adrienne asked the girl next to her. "No, I think he enjoys torturing his students," the girl laughed. "I'm Ginny." "Nice to meet you Ginny, I'm Adrienne."  
"Ladies, I said no talking in my classroom, 5 points from both your houses." Both girls went back to their work and when he was on the other side of the room Adrienne said, "He's a real happy go lucky kind of person isn't he?" "You have no idea."  
Lunchtime couldn't have been more welcoming to Adrienne. So far, all of her classes had been a basic bore. After lunch she had herbology with the gryfindors again. "Well at least I have someone to talk to," she muttered to herself as she headed outside. "Adrienne! Wait up!" She turned around to see Ginny running behind her. Adrienne smiled and said, "Nice to see you too, hopefully this class isn't as bad as potions." "Oh, its not, believe me. I actually somewhat enjoy this class."  
The girls walked across the grounds when Ginny said, "Hey, there's Hagrid, our Care for magical creatures teacher." Ginny waved then started walking towards the giant. Adrienne reluctantly followed. "Hi Hagrid!" Ginny said. "Oh! Hello there Ginny! Hope yur enjoyin your 6th year so far!" "Any year with Snape is not an enjoyable one." All three of them laughed when a voice behind them said, "I agree with that." It was another redhead, but a guy. "Adrienne, this is my brother Ron, and his friends Hermione and Harry." Adrienne shook hands with all of them.  
"Oh look! Potters got another fan in his fan club. Another Weasley perhaps?" said an obnoxious voice behind them. "Knock it off Malfoy." Harry said. "Why should I?" "Maybe because you're being a complete ass and you are embarrassing yourself," Adrienne spoke up. Draco looked at her and realized that it was Adrienne, the girl he had escorted the previous night to her common room. "Come on Adrienne, we should go to class before we're late," Ginny said, pulling her arm. The girls walked away from the crowd of Grifydors and Slytherins.  
'What the hell? Is she friends with Potter and Weasley now?' Draco thought to himself. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone calling his name. He turned towards the speaker who was, to his surprise, Adrienne. "You know, not every redhead is a Weasley!" she shouted to him. He smirked and she continued towards her class.  
It turned out that Ginny was right. Herbology wasn't that bad. Next was Trelawney's class. She was walking back towards the castle when she felt someone walking next to her. She turned her head and saw that it was Draco. She smiled to herself and then said, "Can't stay away can you." She giggled. He looked at her with a smirk on his face and said, "Hey, your not THAT irresistible." 'did I really say that?' Draco thought to himself. She laughed and opened the door to the castle. "Ladies first." "Oh, now with the manners, there must be two sides of Draco Malfoy." "you could say that," Draco whispered more to himself than to her. Adrienne just raised an eyebrow without even bothering to ask.  
They walked down the hall in silence, neither knowing what to say to each other. "Oh Drakey! There you are! I was looking all over for you! Who is she?" yelled a very annoying voice. Draco groaned and rolled his eyes. "Pansy, this is Adrienne." "She isn't your girlfriend is she?" Pansy said with a pout on her face. "So what if she was? What would you do about it?" Adrienne's eyes widened in surprise. Pansy then looked at her in disgust. "But she's.." "I'm what?" Adrienne said, surprising both Pansy and Draco. "She's. she's." Pansy looked between the two of them and then turned on her heal and ran down the hall in defeat. "You know this will be around the school by dinner right?" Draco said to her. "Yea, I kinda figured. Listen, I have to go all the way to Trelawney's class. I'll talk to you later?" 'she actually wants to talk to ME? What? Why am I nervous? I'm Draco Malfoy, I don't get these feelings of nervousness.' "Draco?" Adrienne said waving her hand in front of his face. "Yea, I'll talk to you later." With that Adrienne left down the hall leaving Draco with his puzzeling thoughts. "Draco! Draco! Come on, we need to go to transfiguration!" Crabbe called from the end of the hall. "Relax, I'm coming." 


	3. I am what I am

Disclaimer: I own nothing......... Chapter 4: I am what I am Two men were in the room, one sitting in the chair before the fire, and one standing next to him. They were deep in conversation. "Should we kill the boy?" "No, I have a different plan. Kill all of them." Adrienne jolt upright in her bed, sweat pouring down her face. She breathed deeply, but still it seemed she couldn't get enough air. Her eyes bolted around the room when they fell on her night stand. 1:00 A.M. She put her hair up in a ponytail and laid back in bed. She stared up at the ceiling for what seemed like forever before sleep was able to take her again.  
  
It was Saturday and Adrienne had decided to skip breakfast, she had had another restless night. She walked out of her common room with a notebook under her arm. She walked down the hall when she saw Pansy, the annoying girl that her and Draco had run into the other day. Adrienne just kept walking forward hoping the girl would just pass by her. "Watch where you're going!" Pansy yelled at her after she had purposefully shoved her shoulder right into Adrienne's. Adrienne's eyes then glazed over, white.  
  
"I have the perfect plan," pansy whispered to another Slytherin girl. "What, you aren't going to do anything drastic are you?" Pansy smirked evilly and said, "You read my mind."  
  
Adrienne snapped back to reality. 'what is she planning?' she wondered. "Adrienne! Are you alright?" Ginny called to her. "I saw what happen. Parkinson needs to learn some manners." "Yea, I'm fine Ginny." Adrienne then noticed Ginny holding a broomstick. "Where are headed?" Adrienne asked. "Oh, I was just going to Quiddich practice, would you like to come watch?" "Sure, I'd love to."  
  
Adrienne spent the afternoon watching the Gryffindors practice, which she saw that they seriously needed. The captain looked like she was going to rip her hair out soon. Adrienne opened her notebook and started doing what she could of her Charms homework. She found it rather difficult without her book with her though.  
  
It soon started to become dark outside and they all headed back inside. Adrienne headed back to her common room and Ginny went to go shower. When Adrienne reached her common room, everyone looked extremely happy. "What's going on?" Adrienne asked Cho. "Oh, next weekend is the first Hogsmeade weekend. It's always the best." Adrienne considered this thought but was itnerupted by Cho again. "Hey, our first Quidditch isn't until after holiday, make sure to come and watch!" "I won't forget, I promise."  
  
Cho and Adrienne walked down to dinner together. Adrienne learned that Cho wasn't that bad after all, until she saw Harry Potter. Adrienne rolled her eyes as Cho went on and on about what a jerk he was and then how great he was. Adrienne saw Ginny, who waved at her. Ron, Harry, Hermione also waved when they noticed Ginny waving. Adrienne sat down at her own house table where Cho introduced her to their Quidditch team.  
  
Adrienne then felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked around the Great Hall and saw Draco Malfoy looking at her. She blushed a little and then went back to pretending to listen to Cho. When Adrienne lifted her eyes to him again, Draco was clutching his arm, though trying to to make it noticeable. He then abruptly left his table and practically rushed out of the Great Hall. Adrienne noticed this. "I'll be right back you guys." She tried to find Draco, but to no avail. She just continued walking onto the grounds aimlessly. She then spotted a hunched figure standing by the lake. She approached him and saw that his back was to her. He turned his head towards her so she could see his profile, but only for a minute. She continued to walk towards him until she was standing next to him. They stood in silence for awhile before he spoke up, "What are you doing here?" She thought she heard something in his voice, sadness perhaps. "I wanted to see if you were ok." "What, are you my friend now?"  
  
"If you want me to be." "We could never be friends." "Why is that?" "Because I am a damned man." Draco then rolled up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark on his arm. Adrienne's eyes widened in shock. "See, this is why we can't be friends. I am what I am." Draco then stalked away back towards the castle. All Adrienne could do was stare back at him. "A death eater," she whispered to herself. 


	4. more secrets revealed!

Disclaimer: does it look like I wrote the Harry Potter series? Didn't think so..... Chapter 5: More secrets revealed Christmas break was fast approaching and that meant piles of homework. Adrienne had gotten to know Harry, Ron, and Hermione a lot better and soon became friends with them. Adrienne hadn't spoken to Draco since that night out by the lake and thought that maybe she was better off.  
  
"Adrienne, aren't you excited to be going home for holiday?" Ginny asked her breaking her train of thought. "Yea, of course I am. It's just, I don't know, I guess I've been really tired lately, probably from all that homework." "Yea, I know, Snape just wont give us a break." Ginny then whispered some obscene comments about Snape. "What was that Weasly?" came a cold voice from behind them. They both turned around and saw Draco and Pansy behind them. "None of your business Malfoy," Ginny shot back. "tsk tsk tsk, is that any way to speak to the head boy? Hmmm, 50 points from Gryffidor." "WHAT?" Ginny was about the take out her wand when Adrienne stopped her. "Let's just go Ginny, he's not worth getting a detention or two over."  
The two girls started to walk away when they suddenly felt splashes of water soaking through their shoes. They looked up and saw Peeves with arm fulls of water balloons which he just happened to be aiming right at them. Ginny and Adrienne ducked, a balloon nearly missing them and hit Pansy square in the face. Draco suddenly burst out laughing, tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard. "Drakie!!! It's not funny!" Pansy shouted as she stalked off. Draco looked up and saw Adrienne laughing too. 'Wow she has the most beautiful smile.' He thought to himself. Then, they both stopped laughing as they felt water dripping over their faces. They had forgotten that Peeves still had the water balloons. "PEEVES!" they heard Filch shout from the end of the hall. The polterguist then turned his attention away from the three and onto Filch, his next victim.  
  
It was now Friday, the day to board the Express and make the journey home for break. The students were all waiting outside at the station with their bags, some huddled together to keep warm. Draco Malfoy was too busy staring at a red head whose last name was not Weasly to notice that he was shivering. Pansy still wasn't talking to him, which he was most grateful for. He was snapped out of his trance by the sudden firey pain in his arm. It was happening more frequently now, and it started to annoy him.  
  
Ginny, Adrienne, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all standing close together, actually it was more that Ron, Hermione, and Harry were huddled together doing, what Ginny said was "conspiratizing", over God knows what. "Do you think I'm pretty Adrienne?" Ginny suddenly asked her best friend, not looking at her, but staring straight ahead. "Gin, you are very pretty, but sorry to tell you, I don't swing that way," Adrienne laughed. Ginny punched her in the arm and then laughed with her. "Why? Whats wrong Gin?" "It's just that, I've liked Harry for a long time now, and I just don't think he sees me more than Ron's baby sister," Ginny said now in a whisper. "Ginny, Harry is a guy, Ron's friend or not, he IS a guy. That means even if you haven't noticed, he's been sneaking peaks at you." Ginny stared at her in disbelief. "Yea, right," Ginny replied as the train came into view. Ginny and Adrienne found a compartment by themselves. Ginny had fallen asleep within the first few minutes of leaving the station. Adrienne was now staring out of the window, watching the snow falling. She suddenly brought her hand up to the side of her head as she felt a sharp pain. Then the images started flowing in.  
  
Ginny awoke with a start, having fallen over the side of the bench. She rubbed herself off and then sat back down. It had gotten dark, but then she something flickering. She looked at the lamps that were lighting up the train and saw that they were flickering rather violently. She then looked over at Adrienne and saw her slumped over in her seat, pressing her hands to her head, her face scrunched up in pain. "Adrienne? What's wrong?" Adrienne's only response was a moan of pain and a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Adrienne! Wake up! What's happening?" Ginny shouted as she started to shake her. The lights were flickering even more than they had been before. Their compartment door suddenly flew opening, making Ginny jump with fright. "What are you shouting about?" came Draco Malfoy's voice from the doorway. Ginny had no time to answer. Draco had looked at Adrienne's form and rushed inside. "What's wrong with her?" Draco asked Ginny. "I don't know, I just woke up and found her like this." Ginny stood up, allowing Draco to kneel in front of Adrienne. She was shaking now. He moved closer to her and said, "Adrienne, can you hear me?"  
  
The lights then stopped flickering, and Adrienne looked up at him, revealing her glazed over eyes and whispered, "He is coming." The train then jerked to a sudden stop, throwing the students all over their compartments. When Draco opened his eyes, he found Adrienne had landed on top of him and the Weasly girl was sitting upright rubbing her head from where she must have hit it. Adrienne then moaned as she awoke and pushed herself off of Draco's body. "Adrienne! Are you ok? What the hell happened to you?" Ginny burst out lunging at her friend. "I'm fine," was all she said. "That still doesn't answer her last question. And what did you mean by 'he is here'?" Draco asked. Adrienne stared at him and then at the floor. She then moved slowly closer to him. Her hand touched his wrist and then rolled up his sleeve, revealing the dark mark on his arm. "He is here." She repeated. Ginny's eyes were about to pop out of her head at the site of the dark mark. Draco glared at her and pulled his sleeve back down rather forcefully. "If I tell you, you cannot tell anyone," Adrienne said at last. "Fine, only if you promise not to suddenly get the urge to tell anyone else about what I am," Draco spat.  
  
Adrienne stared into his deep gray eyes and then looked at her best friend, then to the floor. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm a seer." 


End file.
